Twilight VS Supernatural
by Pepper92
Summary: It was a normal Day in both Dimensions until somebody messed up everything for everyone! Please review
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night Bella and Jacob are running as fast as they could. They went in a old building to catch their breath.

"We need to get away from him, god knows what he is" said Bella freaking out.

"Its OK well confuse him and I attack him from behind, you go left and I go right" said Jacob

"But we need Edward I just don't know where he is" Bella whined

"Its OK lets go-" Jacob said before he heard some foot steps " run now I will hold him off" Jacob said pushing her away.

Bella ran for it about a block but stopped because it was too late.

(Gunshot)

Bella ran towards the sound but when she got there...

(Bella screaming)

6 months ago in supernatural dimension...

It was a hot mild summer night Dean and Sam are in the bunker goofing off until they heard a strange noise in the kitchen. So Sam and Dean decided to take a look. Dean grabbed his gun and Sam grabbed a knife. They went to the door frame of the kitchen Dean looked at Sam.

"You go first whispered Dean

Sam just rolled his eyes and walked in the kitchen looking around.

"Nothing is here"said Sam

Dean walked around the kitchen and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Guess we miss heard or Cass is playing with our minds" sighed Dean walking out of the kitchen shaking his head.

Sam followed too but instead of leaving the kitchen, they tripped in the middle of the forest.

"OW!" said Sam and Dean at the same time falling on the forest ground.

"What the hell?" said Dean standing up."

"Where are we? "Said Sam standing up and looking around.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

"Um in the forest" joked dean

"ha ha I forgot to laugh" said Sam sarcastically " I meant how are we here we were in the bunker a second ago" said Sam

" I don't k now maybe its Cass messing with our minds" said Dean walking ahead Sam followed. they walked until they noticed a few werewolf growling and surrounding them. Sam and dean quickly took out their weapons.

Back in Kansas

"Hey guys I found a great case for us-" said Cass walking down stairs in the bunker but stopped when he saw Crowley "What are you doing here? asked Cass " where are Sam and Dean?"

"I was going to ask the same question" said Crowley looking up from the newspaper and taking a sip of his drink "moose and squirrel might of already know bout the vamps " said Crowley

"how you know-" said Cass but stopped because Crowley pushed the newspaper towards him

"Its the headlines people freaking out and dying " said Crowley taking the last sip of his drink " shall we go meet up with them?" asked Crowley

"OK" said Cass

Cass and Crowley walked to Cass's car but Cass stopped when he noticed the impala is still parked outside.

"That's strange their car is still here" said Cass

Crowley just sighed "Maybe they took another car to hide from the vamps or something" said Crowley

Cass just sighed and started the car

"Where should we go?" asked Cass

"Maybe the morgue" said Crowley "That's where they always go first or find out witness's " said Crowley

Cass drove for a mile until someone got in front of his car. Cass quickly stopped the car and ran to the person

" I'm so sorry" said Cass helping Edward up but Edward pushed him away instead.

"Get away from me" snapped Edward

"You OK?" said Cass "anything I can do?" Cass freaking out

"I'M FINE and who the hell are you? ' yelled Edward " wait where am I?"

" in Kansas and-" said cass but was interrupted by Edward

"Kansas? no I cant I was with my family" said Edward

"well you are and how the hell you ended up here nobody knows" said Crowley walking to them

"listen I'm the wrong person to piss off" snapped Edward growling at Crowley

"really I'm not scared I seen worse" said Crowley "don't go blaming us but this"

"then why am I here?" said Edward pissed off

"someone or something brought you here" said Cass

"What-" said Edward before he lost his head

"Castiel are you OK?' asked Mary pointing a long knife at Crowley

Crowley looked at both Mary and Cass

"feathers who is she?" said Crowley

"Mary he's with me" said Cass walking to her to put the knife down

"she's Mary Winchester, Sam and Dean's mom' said Cass " Chuck brought her back alive as a gift for helping him with the darkness, Mary this is Crowley he's...OK" said Cass

"I'm OK that's all" said Crowley "why did you kill him?"

"I killed him because he a vamp of course , I been hunting" said Mary

"you Winchesters are always know for is hunting and killing" said Crowley

Cass looked at her " do you know where Sam and Dean are?" asked Cass

"no why?" asked Mary "what happened?"

"I-" said Cass but stopped because he quickly grabbed his head in pain

Crowley and Mary quickly grabbed him before he fell on the ground and helped sit in the car

"Castiel" said Mary freaking out

Cass stopped minutes later he was looking around

"Cass you OK?" said Mary "you scared us"

" I'm OK now its angel radio i get it when they start talking or something happening and there's this wave thing going on people is disappearing and appearing in other places" said Cass rubbing his head. "maybe that's what happened to Sam and Dean"

"OK?" said Crowley "where are they then?"

"um..I don't know" said Cass " but they could be somewhere Edward was maybe"

"well we don't know where he was because Winchester killed him" said Crowley

Mary just sighed

"wait maybe I can...do you guys see that?" Cass said pointing to a wood post

"no what is it?" said Mary looking where he's pointing

Mary, Cass and Crowley walked to the post to look closer

"its looks like a portal, I can feel it " said Cass putting his hand close to it "but I'm not sure"

"then look closer" said Crowley pushing Cass in the portal

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" yelled Cass falling in the portal but before he fell in he grabbed Crowley's arm, they both fell in leaving Mary. Mary tried to go in too but the portal was close before she could. she just kept looking for another portal but couldn't find one. so Mary just decided to drive to the bunker and research on these portals and the disappearing.

IN Forks Washington

Bella and Jacob was running around town looking for Edward.

"I cant find him" said Bella freaking out

"its OK well find him" said Jacob

"but we been looking for hours" said Bella

"we haven't looked in the forest" said Jacob "lets go"

They both ran in the forest and saw Sam and dean who killed some other werewolf and the others were gone.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" yelled Bella stomping towards dean

When she yelled Sam and dean quickly pointed their weapons at them.

"where are we?"said Dean

"sorry I'm Sam, hes Dean"

"you guys don't know where you are?" said Jacob "so you guys don't know anything bout Washington?"

"Washington?" said Sam and Dean at the same time

"just great' said Dean sighing

"yes where else would you be?" said Jacob "and I'm the smart one" joked Jacob

"Jacob this isn't the time to make jokes these idiots killed our friends" said Bella growling at them

before anyone could do anything Cass and Crowley fell in front of everyone.

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	3. Chapter 3

TO BE CONTINUED...

Sorry it took awhile to write this chapter I been busy.

"What the hell are you guys and where did you guys came from?" said Bella threatening them

Jacob just looked at the trees and around. "Where did you guys come from?" asked Jacob looking around

"Cass and Crowley what happened?" said Dean and Sam helping them up and ignoring Bella and Jacob

"I don't know" said Cass rubbing his head

"Gee if we knew we will tell you boys" said Crowley brushing the leaves off

Cass just gave Crowley and look and sighed

"Ok we were just talking to Mary and then Crowley pushed me through a weird portal I guess" said Cass "it just happened fast"

"who cares!" yelled Jacob "just-" said Jacob but he was interrupted by Bella

"Not to be rude but whats going on?" snapped Bella

Sam just sighed " OK we were forced here and now you guys are ju-"said Sam but stopped and looked because Jasper and Emmett is staring at everyone.

"New friends?" asked Emmett

"No" said Bella" not even these assholes came here on their own"

"Ass-?" said Sam but Dean stopped him

" Sam shut up" said Dean

"guys lets just figure out why everyone is he-" said Crowley before Emmett stopped him from talking.

"we know why you guys are here"said Emmett" you guys are just here to-" said Emmett before he got decapitated by Claire

"anyone else?" asked Claire pointing a knife it at them.

"Claire? how you get-" said Cass interrupted by Bella

"that is it you guys are dead" threaten Bella growling walking towards Claire

Claire almost behead Bella but Cass grabbed Claire " lets just run we don't have a chance against everyone at once" said Cass

Sam, Claire and Dean ran away with a bunch of vampires after them. Crowley and Cass stayed and fought them off but the wolfs bit into Crowley where he almost went into pieces. Cass shot one of the wolf between the eyes to let go the wolf some wolfs attacked Cass. Which the wolfs ripped into Cass also till Crowley stabbed a wolf with the free arm killing the wolf but there was many wolfs like 10 big wolfs around them to kill all of them. Crowley tried to use his demon powers but he couldn't do it in time. The wolfs ripped into them quickly but Cass used his angel power and killed most of them by burning their eyes out killing most of them but the rest ran away. Cass sat up looking around and then looked at Crowley.

Crowley?"Cass said shaking Crowley but no respond "Crowley!" Cass said again shaking harder still nothing

Cass tried to stand up but his injuries hurt just by moving .But Cass forced himself to walk to find help. Cass tried to heal himself but couldn't he was too injured so he just kept walking untill he tripped over his feet and fell on the ground and about to past out with tons of blood loss .Cass tried to get back up off the ground but couldn't so he stayed laying down on the ground.

"Dean!" he tried yelling weakly "Dean" he was trying to get there attention when he saw them fighting Jacob as a wolf. but no one heard him.

more wolfs came around Sam and Claire surrounding them. Jacob threw Dean against a tree a couple times and chewed him up. when Dean was in the air again he stabbed Jacob in the arm and took off running to hide. Jacob yelped then took the knife out of the arm and just threw the knife at the ground and howled for more wolfs to come help attack. then left

Dean found a small cave made by a rock he when in to catch his breath. but saw Jasper and Bella Break Sam's neck.

Dean quickly got out of the cave and shot jasper in the shoulder blade "that is it you asshat want to kill my friends off then lets dance" he said holding his gun. Jasper and Bella attacked Dean. Dean quickly grabbed Sam's knife and fought them. jasper quickly used combat on Dean trying to kill him but Dean kept fighting until Bella jumped on Dean's Back and tried to break his neck in head lock but Dean threw her off before she could then Bella got up and ran away looking for help. Jasper knocked him down by beating him and Dean fell but before Jasper could kill him, Dean stabbed him in the side Jasper quickly let go to check his stab wound for a second then quickly punched Dean a few more times but Dean fought back until Dean quickly beheaded Jasper.

Dean just sighed looked towards Sam falling on his knees

"Sam " said Dean holding Sam " Sammy!" said Dean crying

Dean noticed there's a trail of blood next to Sam that wasn't his

"who's blood is this?" Dean thought he put Sam down and followed the trail. At the end of the trail was Cass in a puddle of blood. Dean quickly ran to Cass and turned him over and held him

"Cass" he said shaking him" Cass can you hear me Cass!" said Dean crying

Claire quickly found Dean

"are you hurt?" she asked

Dean quickly looked up "no" he said "have you seen anyone else?" he asked

"no" she said "have you?"

" No Sam and Cass are dead don't know where's Crowley" he said

"we got to keep moving so they won't find us" said Claire

" i know that" he said" but they are going to regret they ever met us" said Dean standing up wiping away tears.

A HOUR LATER

Dean and Claire walked out of the forest. And walked around town till they found a pharmacy and bought medical supplies, pocket knifes and water. then they found a empty abounded house that looks like its been abounded for months across the street from the pharmacy. and went in first expected the house to make sure its clear then started wrapping their wounds

"I will be back" she said leaving the house.

Dean was sore and tired to argue with her. so he just kept wrapping his wounds to stop the bleeding.

At the Cullen's house

Bella found the rest of the Cullen's and told them everything.

"well wait till dark to kill them all" said Jacob while he was getting treated for his wounds from Carlisle

"Jacob we can't just attack we need to find out their plan" said Rosaile " I lost Emmett" crying

"your not the only one that lost someone I lost Edward and Alice lost Jasper" said Bella point towards Alice who's crying on the couch.

"thank god Renesmee is in another town with Esme" said Jacob " I can never remember which town they went to"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER AT THIS MOMENT WE NEED TO KILL THEM NOW!" snapped Rosaile "OR I WILL RIGHT NOW!"

"ROSAILE CLAM DOWN" said Carlisle "we will at night "

"why wait?" said Rosaile

"they are probably looking for us said Bella "give them time"

"here's what were are going to do" said Bella looking at everyone writing everything on paper.

In the forest

Cass just woke up and looked around siting up. he noticed all the blood on his clothes and the grass.

"what happened?" he said standing up

he noticed Sam on the ground and Cass walked to him

"Sam" he said shaking him

Cass tried to heal him but couldn't

"that's strange" he said "guess I will look for everyone else then and get help"

Cass walked around out of the forest and kept looking for everyone he noticed Claire coming out of a store holding bags of guns and bluets.

"Claire" he said walking to her "is everyone else OK?"

Claire just sighed "its just Dean you and I" she said " we found shelter so lets talk somewhere safe"

Cass followed Claire to the house. Dean was happy to see him.

"I'm glad your back, what happened?" said Dean

"I don't know" said Cass

"Claire what weapons did you buy?" asked Dean

Claire took everything out of the bags and laid them in front of her

"a shotgun, two hand guns and a bunch of sliver bluets and I got a few knifes" she said

"Claire where you get all the money to buy these?" asked Cass

"it from the jobs I did before we end up here" she said with a look

"I wanted to use a shotgun" said Claire holding it

Dean took it from her " lets talk about a plan then well decide who get what weapon" said Dean

"we better hurry its almost Dark outside" said Cass

Dean and Claire nodded in agreement.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

It was a dark and stormy night the Cullens started looking for everyone.

Cass went on the rooftop of the old building with a shotgun and a knife waiting for the Cullens. Dean and Claire are walking around town blocks away from each other. Carilse the first one to attack Castiel from behind. Cass shot him in the shoulder, it suprized Carlise but he just growled and punched Cass making Cass lose his shotgun. Carlise stabbed Cass but Cass just took out the knife and threw it and punched Carilse.

"What are you?" asked Carilse

"your worst nightmare" said Cass before Cass punched him hard enough to knock him out and cut his head off. While Cass was fighting Carilse. Dean got attacked by Jacob and Bella at the same time. Until Rosealie attacked him behind. Dean quickly stabbed Bella and cut Rosealie's head off. Bella just ran off and Jacob turned into his wolf form and attacked Dean. Cass jumped off the building and shot Jacob which just made him whine and he ran off.

"Damn it Cass I had them" said Dean standing up

"sorry" said Cass picking up the shotgun he dropped

"don't worry bout it, lets go find them" said Dean walking away

Cass just walked the other way. Claire couldn't find anyone. But she just kept walking around and getting mad. Until Alice stabbed Claire quickly. But then Alice got decapitated by Dean quickly.

Dean helped Claire by wrapping her cut with cloth for Alice's shirt and he picked up Claire and found a dry safe place out of the rain. Cass is looking Bella and Jacob.

Bella and Jacob are running as fast as they could. They went in a old building to catch their breath.

"We need to get away from him, god knows what he is" said Bella freaking out.

"Its OK well confuse him and I attack him from behind, you go left and I go right" said Jacob

"But we need Edward I just don't know where he is" Bella whined

"Its OK lets go-" Jacob said before he heard some foot steps " run now I will hold him off" Jacob said pushing her away.

Bella ran for it about a block but stopped because it was too late.

(Gunshot)

Bella ran towards the sound but when she got there...

(Bella screaming)

Watching Jacob lay in puddle of blood and water and Cass holding a shotgun.

"NNNOOOOO!' yelled Bella running toward Jacob crying

"who the hell are you guys?" said Bella hugging Jacob

"your worst nightmare" said Cass " now why are we here?" Cass said holding a knife towards her

"I DON'T KNOW" Bella said crying

"well well well this was all fun" said a familiar voice clapping " bravo"

Cass and Bella looked at him and looked back at each other then back at him...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
